Questionnaire: Naruto Style
by SandnBlood
Summary: Description: loud, blond, and hyper...A strange questionnaire has found it's way to Naruto and everyone else.
1. Naruto

A/N: This questionnaire was really made by my friend Solo By Choice with a few tweaks. Read her Star Wars questionnaire story, it's funny. Anyways, have fun. Requests are taken. Let me know if I forget anyone.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, and Solo owns the questionnaire.

_Dear Sir or Madam_

_Please fill out this questionnaire and be sure to send it to your closest friends._

_--a mysterious person_

**Preferred name** The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja (_Hey! Sasuke!)_ The next Hokage!

**Favorite color **Orange

**If you could have anything right now… **a bowl of ramen

**Favorite article of clothing **my forehead protector

**Have you ever been cut…? **By kunai?

**If you could change anything about your appearance…**like what?

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **Not yet!

**Favorite number **9

**Half empty or half full? **Half full

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **Huh?

**Your first time…**first time what????

**Do you eat the apple peal? **yeah

**Turkey or chicken **ramen

**Morning person or evening person** All Day Person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **I dunno, my clothes?

**Gummy worms? **sure

**If you could be doing anything right now…** learning a new jutsu

**Ever been in love? **yeah

**Siblings **no

**On my background… **Sakura…or maybe Hinata in a pretty kimono…

**Pickles **in ramen

**Guys in pink shirts…**Blech

**What pajamas do you wear? **My dog night cap and a white shirt and pants

**They're coming for you… **AAAAAhhhhhhh where! I'll defeat them! No one can beat me! Believe it! (just had to)

**Saxophone or trumpet** what are those?

**Chocolate or vanilla **Chocolate, no, Vanilla, no, Both

**The first person you killed and when **that giant snake during the survival part of the chunin exams…wait that's not a person…um…

**Ever worn your hair up? **no

**Least favorite smell **wet dog

**Favorite smell **ramen

**When it rains… **I eat ramen/ I go to Ichiraku

**One word to describe yourself **The Next Hokage!

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **I don't know who sent it…

**Where are you? **In my house

**Boxers or briefs **boxers

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **interesting

**Favorite jutsu **Shadow clone…no wait! Rasengan!

**Blondes or brunettes **blonds or raven haired

**Favorite food **Ramen!!!!!!!!

**Married? **No

**Name of future child **um…possibly Sakura or Tsuki

**Et tu, Brute? **Who?

**Who you are**NarutoUzumaki


	2. Sasuke

**A/N: Just so you know...stuff in the parenthesis is their commentary to the answers prior **

**Disclaimer stands...**

_Sasuke,_

_Thought this was interesting so I sent it to you! Have fun!_

_--Naruto_

**Preferred name** Sasuke (_I didn't force you to write that_)

**Favorite color **Navy Blue

**If you could have anything right now… **an interesting mission

**Favorite article of clothing **My jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back

**Have you ever been cut…? **I'm a ninja, what do you expect…

**If you could change anything about your appearance…** Why would I? (_like your face_)

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **don't know…yet

**Favorite number **15

**Half empty or half full? **Half empty

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **hmmm

**Your first time… **No

**Do you eat the apple peal? **Yes

**Turkey or chicken **Turkey

**Morning person or evening person** evening

**Favorite thing about your appearance** Not sure…

**Gummy worms? **No

**If you could be doing anything right now… **Killing my brother

**Ever been in love? **No

**Siblings **1 (Itachi)

**On my background… **…I…can't…say…

**Pickles **sure

**Guys in pink shirts…**Why???

**What pajamas do you wear? **Blue ones

**They're coming for you… **They'll be dead before they see me.

**Saxophone or trumpet** saxophone, I guess

**Chocolate or vanilla **chocolate (_make up your mind_)

**The first person you killed and when **My brother…in the near future.

**Ever worn your hair up? **No

**Least favorite smell **anything too sweet

**Favorite smell **rain

**When it rains… **I take a walk

**One word to describe yourself **hmm…Hot… (_That's three words moron_)

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **Dobe

**Where are you? **In my bedroom

**Boxers or briefs **boxers

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **stupid

**Favorite jutsu **Chidori

**Blondes or brunettes **brunettes

**Favorite food **tomatoes, riceballs

**Married? **No

**Name of future child **depends… (_Tsuki?)_

**Et tu, Brute? **No

**Who you are **Sasuke Uchiha


	3. Sakura

_Sakura,_

_I figured you might like this so I decided to send it to you. Naruto sent it to me, not that it's the most exciting thing in the world._

_--Sasuke_

**Preferred name** Sakura, the smarter, more intelligent girl than Ino-pig

**Favorite color **pink

**If you could have anything right now… **dating Sasuke…or learning more from Tsunade

**Favorite article of clothing **my dress

**Have you ever been cut…? **I cut my hair during battle…ninjas get cut.

**If you could change anything about your appearance…** my forehead

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **not there yet

**Favorite number **29

**Half empty or half full? **Half full

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **Minty kind

**Your first time… **eeww, no…

**Do you eat the apple peal? **Sometimes

**Turkey or chicken **chicken

**Morning person or evening person** morning

**Favorite thing about your appearance **my hair and my eyes

**Gummy worms?** yes

**If you could be doing anything right now… **training with Tsunade to become stronger

**Ever been in love? **yes

**Siblings **no

**On my background… **Sasuke-kun

**Pickles **eew, no

**Guys in pink shirts…**are hot, but not as much as Sasuke

**What pajamas do you wear? **Pink/red ones

**They're coming for you… **I can handle them, I think…

**Saxophone or trumpet** trumpet…

**Chocolate or vanilla **chocolate

**The first person you killed and when **Mizore Fuyukuma, during the snow mission

**Ever worn your hair up? **Not really

**Least favorite smell **spicy food

**Favorite smell **anything sweet, like cherry blossoms

**When it rains… **I enjoy it

**One word to describe yourself **intelligent (you ARE hot)

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **He's hot

**Where are you? **In my kitchen

**Boxers or briefs **neither

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **Funny

**Favorite jutsu **my medical ninjutsu

**Blondes or brunettes **pink hair is sooo much better.

**Favorite food **pickled plum

**Married? **Not yet, but hopefully…

**Name of future child **flower names maybe…

**Et tu, Brute? **Who???????

**Who you are **Sakura Haruno


	4. Kakashi

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_Sasuke sent me this really funny questionnaire. I thought you might like it too. Oh, and DON"T be late tomorrow morning!_

_--Sakura Haruno_

**Preferred name** Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye

**Favorite color **silver, green

**If you could have anything right now… **the new Icha Icha book

**Favorite article of clothing **headband

**Have you ever been cut…? **Of course, look at my left eye

**If you could change anything about your appearance…** the scar on my eye, I guess…

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **sake, what else is there?

**Favorite number **5

**Half empty or half full? **Half full

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **variety

**Your first time… **heheheh, like I'd actually say

**Do you eat the apple peal? **yes

**Turkey or chicken **chicken

**Morning person or evening person** morning

**Favorite thing about your appearance **the mask

**Gummy worms? **yes

**If you could be doing anything right now… **reading Icha Icha

**Ever been in love? **Perhaps…

**Siblings **none

**On my background… **my old teammates...

**Pickles **yes

**Guys in pink shirts…**what guy wears pink shirts?

**What pajamas do you wear? **Wouldn't you like to know…I do, however love my dog slippers…

**They're coming for you… **Oh?

**Saxophone or trumpet** neither in particular

**Chocolate or vanilla **vanilla

**The first person you killed and when **so far back…probably some random rock ninja

**Ever worn your hair up? **Does it count if it stands up on its own?

**Least favorite smell **Pakkun when he's wet

**Favorite smell **fish, preferably grilled

**When it rains… **I visit my past friends

**One word to describe yourself **quirky

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **she's intelligent and good with her chakra control

**Where are you? **At home, but about to check out the book shop

**Boxers or briefs **boxers

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **Somewhat amusing

**Favorite jutsu **chidori

**Blondes or brunettes **brunettes

**Favorite food **miso soup with eggplant, grilled fish

**Married?** no

**Name of future child **Not sure…Rin

**Et tu, Brute? **No, I don't know anyone by that name

**Who you are **Kakashi Hatake


	5. Gai

_Gai,_

_I thought this might interest you or your students._

_--Kakashi Hatake_

**Preferred name** KAKASHI'S ULTIMATE RIVAL

**Favorite color **GREEN

**If you could have anything right now… **WORKING OUT or making Lee run

**Favorite article of clothing **MY SUIT OF YOUTH!

**Have you ever been cut…? **BY THE WIND FOR MOVING SO FAST!

**If you could change anything about your appearance…** NOTHING!

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **I DO NOT NEED TO DRINK! DRINKS ARE UNYOUTHFUL, except on special occasions…

**Favorite number **36

**Half empty or half full? **COMPLETELY FULL OF YOUTH!

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **YOSH!

**Your first time… **NO IT IS UNYOUTHFUL TO SPEAK OF!

**Do you eat the apple peal? **YOSH!

**Turkey or chicken **THE MORE YOUTHFUL CHICKEN! (_GRR KAKASHI)_

**Morning person or evening person** EVENING

**Favorite thing about your appearance **MY EYEBROWS!

**Gummy worms? **YOSH!

**If you could be doing anything right now… **MAKING LEE RUN LAPS! OR BEATING MY ETERNAL RIVAL!_ (YOU WOULD SAY THAT JUST TO THROW ME OFF WOULDN'T YOU KAKASHI?)_

**Ever been in love? **YOS..no…

**Siblings **NO

**On my background… **A BEAUTIFUL GREEN FIELD

**Pickles **YOSH!

**Guys in pink shirts…**NOSH! (_YOUTHFUL GUYS DO NOT WEAR PINK SHIRTS, only pink shoes…)_

**What pajamas do you wear? **GREEN SPANDEX!

**They're coming for you… **I WILL MAKE THEM RUN!

**Saxophone or trumpet** TRUMPET, FOR IT IS MORE YOUTHFUL!

**Chocolate or vanilla **CHOCOLATE!_ (HA KAKASHI!)_

**The first person you killed and when **I CANNOT REMEMBER!

**Ever worn your hair up? **NO _(CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HAIR)_

**Least favorite smell **DIRTY HAIR!

**Favorite smell **FRESHLY SHAMPOOED HAIR!

**When it rains… **I MAKE LEE RUN LAPS! OR I CHALLENGE KAKASHI TO A GAME THAT CAN BE PLAYED IN THE RAIN! (_HA YOU WILL SUBMIT!)_

**One word to describe yourself **YOUTHFUL!

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **HE'S MY ETERNAL RIVAL!

**Where are you? **IN MY ROOM DOING 100,000,000,000,000 PUSHUPS!

**Boxers or briefs **BRIEFS

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **YOUTHFUL!

**Favorite jutsu **LEAF WHIRLWIND/HURRICANE

**Blondes or brunettes **ALL ARE WONDERFUL! ESPECIALLY BRUNETTES!

**Favorite food **EXTRA SPICY CURRY RICE, CURRY UDON

**Married? **NO

**Name of future child **SOMETHING WITH LEAF IN THE MEANING…

**Et tu, Brute? **I DO NOT KNOW OF WHOM YOU SPEAK OF

**Who you are **MAITO GAI


	6. Lee

LEE-

I THOUGHT THIS YOUTHFUL QUESTIONNAIRE MIGHT INTEREST YOU!

--MAITO GAI

**Preferred name** THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE'S HANDSOME DEVIL

**Favorite color **GREEN!

**If you could have anything right now… **A NEW GREEN SUIT _(GAI SENSEI YOU ARE SO_ _THOUGHTFUL!)_

**Favorite article of clothing **MY GREEN SUIT

**Have you ever been cut…? **HARDLY, I AM TOO FAST TO BE CUT

**If you could change anything about your appearance…** NOTHING!

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **sake…oops, I mean, I DO NOT DRINK…yet

**Favorite number **15, BECAUSE IT IS YOUTHFUL

**Half empty or half full? **HALF FULL

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **SHINY TEETH: ULTIMATE

**Your first time… **training?

**Do you eat the apple peal? **YES!

**Turkey or chicken **BOTH ARE YOUTHFUL, BUT I PREFER TURKEY!

**Morning person or evening person** ALL DAY PERSON!

**Favorite thing about your appearance **MY HAIR AND EYEBROWS! _(GAI SENSEI)_

**Gummy worms? **YES!

**If you could be doing anything right now… **TRAINING TO BECOME STRONGER THAN NEJI!

**Ever been in love? **YES!

**Siblings **NO

**On my background… **A SAKURA TREE

**Pickles **YES, BECAUSE THEY ARE GREEN AND YOUTHFUL!

**Guys in pink shirts…**NO

**What pajamas do you wear? **GREEN SPANDEX

**They're coming for you… **THE LOTUS OF HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE WILL BLOOM TWICE! THEY WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!

**Saxophone or trumpet** BOTH ARE YOUTHFUL

**Chocolate or vanilla **MIX

**The first person you killed and when **I HAVE NEVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE

**Ever worn your hair up? **NO

**Least favorite smell **DYING FLOWERS

**Favorite smell **SWEAT

**When it rains… **I TRAIN HARDER!

**One word to describe yourself **HARD WORKER

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **HE IS YOUTHFUL

**Where are you? **ABOUT TO GO OUTSIDE AND TRAIN WITH GAI, BUT CURRENTLY IN MY ROOM

**Boxers or briefs **BRIEFS

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **IT IS YOUTHFUL!

**Favorite jutsu **HIDDEN LOTUS

**Blondes or brunettes **ALL HAIR COLORS!

**Favorite food **MEDIUM SPICY CURRY RICE, CURRY PILAF

**Married? **NO

**Name of future child **SOMETHING YOUTHFUL

**Et tu, Brute? **BRUTE IS A SOUND NIN IN DISGUISE!

**Who you are **ROCK LEE!


End file.
